Xamecmoctictlan
Location Chichen Itza Temple, Mexico Appearance Xamec appears as a giant stone calendar wheel in the sky, visible only to those who pass a Faith roll with a Difficulty Rating of 2 ranks. He blots out the sun, and millions of tentacles stream from the middle. A face, roughly human, appears in the middle, giving it the appearance of the Mayan Calendar. Those who look carefully can see all of the most atrocious moments in history being played back as though recorded in the creature's very flesh. Lair The sky, covering the area where the sun should be. When not manifested, his spirit makes its home in Chichen Itza. History Ancient mesoamerican scholars and soothsayers originally summoned Xamec to seek wisdom, but the ancient Horror only showed the most terrible things that would ever happen throughout history. The final straw was showing them the end of their world, and at that they built Macchu Picchu to destroy him and Chichen Itza to bind him. The weapon at Macchu Picchu required a virginal human sacrifice daily to power, which the Mayans maintained gladly in order to keep Xamec at bay. Unfortunately for them, this very thing led to their destruction. Modus Operandi Xamec promises knowledge of all events, past present and future, and thus he gathers followers quite easily. Once he has obtained a sizable following, he will lead one chosen follower deep into his temple and reveal to him the Mask of Eternity. Once the Avatar has been chosen, daily ritual sacrifice will begin, with the Avatar as high priest. Avatar The Avatar of Xamec dons a black cloak, beneath which he begins to grow a series of slick black tentacles. His body will twist up, and the Avatar's face (now fused permanently with the Mask of Eternity) moves to the chest, to the center of the tentacles. He never speaks, but can possess the vocal chords of his cultists. This causes such pain to them that, when he is finished using them, they die. Servants Only his cultists. Power In addition to his ability to see past, present, and future, and to reveal it through his flesh, he can wield all his infinite tentacles as weapons or extra arms. Summonation The initial summoning rites of Xamec requires the entire cult to enter the deepest chamber in the temple and choose a limb to sacrifice on the altar, which grows back in one week as a tentacle, the symbol of his loyalty to Xamec. To set Xamec free requires virginal human sacrifices, enough to overcome the number which power the weapon at Macchu Picchu (currently in the thousands). Offering The entire cult can offer virginal maidens, and the individual cultist can offer his limbs. Once the cultist has exhausted all four limbs, he is forever in the good graces of Xamec. Gifts Xamec offers regeneration of severed limbs as tentacles (Fair Blunt Damage, 10 foot range, which can also be used to grapple a target), and can also offer visions of any moment in time past, present, or future, which is always 100% accurate. Cults The Unnamed, a group of worshippers at Chichen Itza who are constantly engaged in the active worship of Xamec. Category:ESPER Category:Horrors